Hermosa
by Luisee
Summary: [**Cumpleaños de Kawaiiny **¿Drabble o Viñeta? **] Sesshoumaru maldijo. Pero sabía que nada podía haber hecho en contra de ella, incluso si era peligrosa. Es decir, ¿Cómo día matar algo tan hermoso?


•**Summary**: [**Cumpleaños de Kawaiiny **¿Drabble o Viñeta? **] Sesshoumaru maldijo. Pero sabía que nada podía haber hecho en contra de ella, incluso si era peligrosa. Es decir, ¿Cómo día matar algo tan hermoso?

•**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y blah blah blah.

•**Pairing**: Sesshoumaru X Rin.

•**N/A**: Yo de nuevo, etto… este fic no tiene diálogos

El fic tiene 534 palabras eso lo hace un viñeta creo ._. si no mal recuerdo un Drabble es con 500 palabras, una Viñeta con más de 500 pero menos de 1000 y el One Shot es con más de 1000. Sí, estoy mal corríjame :3

ADVERTENCIAS: OOC. 

* * *

|✾|❁|•|•|•|Hermosa|•|•|•|❁|✾|

* * *

Entre los grandes árboles de un inmenso boscaje, un lago atrae a toda clase de seres. La luz claro del sol se reflejaba perfectamente en el agua del lago. La brisa enriquecía el ambiente y las hojas que se desprendían de las copas del follaje parecían moverse con cierto ritmo. La mano del hombre sostenía su espada con fuerza, sus ojos grises estaban bien centrados en lo que tenía enfrente. Una Youkai.

…

Un suspiro con voz femenina se escapó de los labios naturalmente rosas de Rin, una simple Youkai como cualquier otra, que a veces gustaba disfrutar la tranquilidad del bosque. Pues escondida ahí, nadie le intentaba hacer daño.

Él, Sesshoumaru, el gran Exterminador había ejecutado a cientos de demonios en esa terrible guerra, a horribles criaturas, demonios con piel áspera en colores verdes y azules, a veces con 3 ojos y de aspecto bizarro, otros más que se escondían tras la apariencia de una mujer joven y bella. Cada terrible Youkai había sido partido por su inseparable espada Bakusaiga, lo cual había disfrutado, pues gustaba de deshacerse de los demonios que sólo amenazaban los pueblos humanos creando destrucción. Se había vuelto sanguinario, sin la más mínima emoción, un ser humano frío y estoico, así que afirmativamente, podría decirse que realmente disfrutaba matar.

Pero esa creatura que tenía enfrente era muy diferente a esos Youkai que había derrotado anteriormente y eso era gran motivo de duda para llevar a cabo un ataque. Desde el fino kimono que vestía con estampados de flores delicadas y círculos coloridos, pasando por que ella tenía la apariencia de ser una niña pequeña, hasta cada parte de su cara, ya que tenía una blanca piel adornada con figuras y líneas curvas color naranja que hacían sobresaltar las negras hebras de su cabello, todo en ella hacía dudar que ella fuera un monstruo dispuesto a comerse a los niños de las aldeas cercanas. Además, aquellos orbes de un color rojizo no dejaban ver ganas de matar sino más bien irradiaban miedo puro.

¿Ella estaba asustada de él? Quizá era el gran tamaño y complexión que tenía, asustaba a los demonios grandes por qué razón no aterrorizaría a los pequeños. Sesshoumaru chasqueó la lengua, ¿Iba a matar a esa diminuta Youkai? No tenía caso, era mejor dejarla ir, después de todo se miraba bastante débil.

No, él tenía que matarla, como lo hacía con todos los demonios sospechosos que se aparecían alrededor de su hogar, de la aldea que protegía. Pero algo muy dentro de él le dijo que no debía hacerlo. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo siguió sus sentimientos. Guardando la espada en su funda y dejando a un lado la posición ofensiva, manteniendo sus orbes grises clavados en ella, el exterminador hizo un movimiento con la que cabeza, que le indicaba a esa niña Youkai que podía irse. Ella no tardó en hacerse una esfera de luz cálida y agraciada ante la seria pero interesada mirada de él. No sin antes mover los labios formando una sonrisa agradecida para Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru maldijo. Pero sabía que nada podía haber hecho en contra de ella. Es decir, ¿Cómo podía matar algo tan hermoso y pequeño? Ni siquiera él podría.

* * *

|✾|❁|•|•|•|Fin|•|•|•|❁|✾|

* * *

•**N/A**:Kawaiiny ahí está -3- ¡Feliz cumpleaños de nuevo~!

Últimamente siento que tengo un bloqueo de autora, siento como si no pudiera volver a escribir algo bueno en mi vida :c igual, me estoy esforzando para mantenerme bien. Quizá sea el estrés. Espero no andar tan mal… ¿Reviews?


End file.
